


(Vulcan) Changes - Holy_Leonards Mix

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, David Bowie - Freeform, Gen, Growing Nipples, Pon Farr, Songfic, Spock - Freeform, Vulcan Changes, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic about the changes every Vulcan goes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Vulcan) Changes - Holy_Leonards Mix

Oh Yeah  
Ooo  
Still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets and  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't wanna be a stripper man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Pon Farr may change me  
But I can't trace time  
Ooo yeah  
I watch the nipples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impotence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these Vulcans that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Pon Farr may change me  
But you can't trace time  
Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Ah Changes are taking the pace I'm going through  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you cock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face T'Pring)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon now you're gonna get older  
Pon Farr may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that Pon Farr may change me  
But I can't trace time


End file.
